vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Honey (Re)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月ハニー) is the main protagonist of Re: Cutie Honey. Compared to earlier counterparts, she is given a completely different appearance and personality: she is a bit more "cutesy" than previous ones, as she has a ditzy but loving personality combined with a hot-blooded temper. However, she likes to get along with all kinds of people including the ones critical of her like Natsuko Aki, getting very hurt when she feels that is not wanted. As with all versions of Honey, her abilities are derived from the I-System that unlike other versions utilizes nanotechnology that allows her to create weapons, armor, and a large variety of disguises to use. As Cutie Honey, she possesses strength slightly above the average human able to break cuffs on her wrists and is armed with a rapier called the Silver Fleurette and a boomerang on her left forearm called the Honey Boomerang along with high acrobatics. The I-System however requires a lot of calories to use and when Honey is running low on power her clothes start to deteriorate. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically | 9-B physically, At least 7-B via I-System Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey, Warrior of love Origin: Re: Cutie Honey Gender: Female Age: Unknown, designed to be Adolescence Classification: Android with I-System Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Very high hand-to-hand combat skills, Cloth Manipulation (Can create clothing until she has enough energy), Duplication (Can create a full copy of the main body), Illusion Creation (Can create her own projection to distract the enemy), Forcefield Creation (Can use the collar to create an energy shield), Regeneration (Mid-High), Can turn into mist and reassemble elsewhere via second, Berserk Mode, Shapeshifting (able to take any form, limited only by her imagination), Limited Invulnerability via willpower, Intangibility, Has the ability to absorb excess energy Attack Potency: At least Wall level | Wall level physically, City level via I-System Speed: Superhuman | At least High Hypersonic+ (Cuts through dozens of missiles in midair in less than a second), At least Massively Hypersonic+ via I-System (Stop the nuclear explosion in just a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman, possibly higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class, City Class via I-System Durability: Wall level | At least Wall level, City level via I-System Stamina: Very high (can fight even with a minimal amount of energy) Range: Extended Melee Range with various weapons | Dozens of meters with her strongest attack, Possibly dozens of kilometers via using the I-System to its limit Standard Equipment: Airborne Element Fixing Device Intelligence: Average, but very inventive and quick-witted in battle Weaknesses: Requires regular meals to keep a sufficient amount of energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Honey Typhoon': Creates a tornado by rotating the Silver Fleurette at high speeds and can blow opponents off their feet. **'Honey Spiral Typhoon': Creates a tornado but is used to restrain enemies. **'Honey Tornado': Guards against an enemy attack by creating a tornado but cannot be used for very long as it uses a lot of energy. *'Silver Fleurette Lightning Shower': Thrusts the Silver Fleurette multiple times at high speed *'Honey Shining': Honey used the I-System to create a wall of shields that block oncoming attacks. *'Honey Mirage': Honey creates illusionary copies of herself to confuse her opponents. *'Honey Lightning Lancer': Honey transforms the Silver Fleurette into an electromagnetically charged lance which can destroy the nanites of a Panther Claw agent's body *'I-System': Honey can collect energy in sufficient quantity, to destroy the population of a large city Key: Honey Kisaragi | Cutie Honey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Cloth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:OVA Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Willpower Users